Mystery Girls
by WaitingGermanluver1
Summary: Levy McGarden and Lucy Heartfilia are new to the town of Mongolia and really like it. But will there mysterious past get in the way? And what is the deal with this doctor? Western style AU. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Arrival

I hope you like it, I will be adding an OC to this one

* * *

The carriage ride was long and tiring, it bumped and rocked for the entire 5 day trip. While most of her party was getting anxious one maiden loved every moment of it. Her name...Levy McGarden, the daughter of a wealthy man named Makorav. She stuck her head out of the window her blue hair swaying in the wind, she stared lovingly at the rolling plains around her. She turned to her lady in waiting "Oh Lu-chan, isn't beautiful! I have always wanted to come here" she exclaimed. Said girl chuckled tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear "It is lovely mistress" Levy scowled. "Lu-chan remember, while we are here you will address me as Levy, like I am a normal girl" The blonde girl laughed "sorry Levy" said girl smiled widely "thanks Lu-chan" she then returned her attention to the up coming town, her dream home the small village of Magnolia. Her face lit up as they drove towards the village, she opened a peep hole in the front of the carriage "Jet can you drop us off in town?" she called to the driver. The man gave her a worried look "I don't know Levy, it could be dangerous, and what if you get lost?" he said. Levy rolled her eyes "I'll be fine, Lu-chan is coming with me and if we get lost we can ask for directions" she answered, giving the man her best puppy dog face. He sighed "Fine you may go" he stopped the carriage so the girls could get out. "Thank you Jet, we will be back by dark" with that Levy grabbed her ladies hand and lead her out of the carriage and into the town. It was buzzing with life, people talking and laughing everywhere! Levy picked up the bottom of her orange dress and started running to the first shop she saw not even waiting for Lucy, "wait Levy!" she called picking up her own pink dress following the girl into a salon called Fairy Tail.

When the two entered the place was buzzing with life, people were fighting, drinking, talking, singing and dancing. It seemed like the place to go if you wanted to have a good time, Levy ran to the front and sat at the bar followed by Lucy. A young girl with long white hair came to serve them "well I haven't ever seen you two around here must be new" she said Levy gave her a smile "yea I'm Levy and this is Lucy" she said. The women smiled at them "Well I'm Mira, let me introduce you to-" she was cut off by a pink haired man slamming his head on the bar. "Mira~" he wailed "I'm soooo hungry" Mira chuckled at him "Lucy, Levy this is Natsu he's a regular around here, Natsu this is Levy and Lucy they're new to town" the man known as Natsu instantly picked his head up at this and turned to the two girls. He gave them a warm smile that could rival the sun "Hey, I'm Natsu" "Hello Natsu, I'm Lucy" said Lucy while Levy only returned the smile. "So where are you two staying?" Natsu asked while Mira placed a plate of chicken in front of him. "The Reader villa at the edge of town" Levy answered, Natsu stared at her wide eyed "wow fancy~" he said. Mira approached the three again "Well Levy, Lucy how about I have some people show you around town?" she offered Levy nodded her head "I'd appreciate it, thank you" Mira then called two girls over, one around their age the other being around 12. The older women had scarlet red while the younger girl had blackish blue hair, "Lucy, Levy this is Erza and Wend, they offered to show you around" Lucy smiled at them "Thank you so much" "No trouble at all"Erza said. And with that the four were out of the salon and strolled around the town.

* * *

Review please


	2. Blacksmith

Levy smiled fondly at the town, it was truly beautiful. Shops everywhere, smiling and happy people and an opportunity around every corner. She turned to Wendy and Erza, "your town is amazing" she said happily still looking around. Erza gave her a small smile "it is isn't it" Levy was about to keep looking around when something caught her attention. The sound of metal hitting iron. She traced the sound to a small black shop on the corner that said _Blacksmith _in big letters. Levy lifted her dress and approached the shop leaving her party behind, she opened the door and looked around. It was simple shop with black shelf's filled with little knit knacks on one side. And on the other side was weapons of all sorts, swords, axes, shields, and everything else in between. She stared in awe at the shop, whoever the blacksmith was he was very skilled.

"Can I help you miss?"

Levy whipped her head around at the new voice and saw a tall slender man tan man and a scar on his face behind the counter. "O-Oh I'm sorry I was just sort of...attracted to this place" Levy started "the craft men-ship of all these pieces is amazing, we don't have stuff this good even in the capital" she picked up a small statue of a pixie and stared at it in wonder. The man behind the counter chuckled "well you should tell that to the blacksmith himself, I just do the painting" he said running a hand threw his hair revealing a few Grey hairs. Levy stared at him for a moment the smiled "how about you tell him for me, I presume you two are close?" she asked. The man nodded with a small smile on his face, "very, so miss I can't say I've seen you before" Levy just chuckled at the older man sweetly. "Yes, I just moved in to town, my name is Levy" she said. The man gave her a warm smile "my name is Panther Lily, but everyone calls me Lily, welcome to Magnolia" Levy nodded at him and continued observing the pixie statue in wonderment. It had blonde hair and pretty brown eyes and a link dress, it reminded Levy a lot of her dear friend Lucy. She walked up to Lily at the counter and placed the statue down "may I have this please Mr. Lily?" he nodded and started ringing up the item. "You do not have to be so formal with me" Lily said packing up the statue "that will be 100 jewel please" Levy placed the money on the counter. "But we just met, I feel rude if I just call you Lily" she added. Lily chuckled at the innocent girl "please don't worry about it, please just call me Lily" Levy stared at him blankly for a moment then smiled brightly "alright, Lily" said person smiled back at her and patted her head, handing her the statue. "I hope to see you again, Levy" said person gave him a warm smile "I'm sure you will, have I nice day" were the last words she said before she walked out the door.

Lily smiled and watched the petite girls form leave then when she was out of sight he went to the back to pass on her message. He opened a door that led to a back corridor where a man with long messy black hair was slamming his hammer down on an iron bar that would soon be a sword. Lily chuckled at the man with the eternal scowl on his face,"Gajeel" he addressed. Said person looked up from what he was doing his red eyes still slightly on his work. "I've got a message for you, you might want to sit down for this" Gajeel just sighed and put his hammer down, taking a seat on his stool. Lily sat down next to him "A girl just came to the shop saying it attracted her, and she said that your craft men-ship was better than some of the stuff at the capital" Gajeel smirked at the compliment, "_gihihihi _of course, those pisses have nothing on me, but why are you telling me this?" Gajeel eyes his old friend cautiously. Lily only chuckled at his suspicion "just saying we might have a regular, she insisted that she was coming back" Gajeel only scoffed. "Did she buy anything" "Of course Gajeel, she bought the fairy statue" he said. Gajeel only shrugged still secretly hung up on the act that his work was better than those wusses at the capital. "Well whatever, so what's the chicks name?" he asked "Levy" Lily said smiling softly thinking of the bluenett. Gajeel only nodded going back to work but his thoughts still on the mystery girl Levy who seemed hung up on his work.

* * *

**Hiya people! Sorry for not updating, I've had a but of writers block. But I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter of Mystery Girl. And I know someone's probably wondering why I made Lily a painter, well he may be tough but is a very respectable and talented person. Even though I KNOW I'll have him beat someone up I just wanted him to be well rounded. Well please Review, Favorite, Follow and all that good stuff,untilnext time.**

**Hasta La Pasta~**


End file.
